Inuyasha at a DANCE!
by Sizzlinghotcat
Summary: Reposted Kagome goes back to school to find out she is the only one in school who doesn't have a date for the upcoming dance! And it is all Inuyashas fault because he never lets her come home. Whats a girl to do!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha at a DANCE!!  
By: Sizzling Hot Cat Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I love daydreaming about it(  
  
Chapter one  
It was a warm Monday morning and Kagome was actually going to be able to go to school When she entered home room when she saw her three friends chatting away. She slowly made her way to her friends and they all gasped in surprise.  
  
"Kagome are you feeling better I heard that was a really bad case of the chicken pox again!" declared the red haired girl man this girl really needs to get a clue you can only get the chicken pox once thought Kagome.  
  
"Ahh, Yeah all better!" replied Kagome  
  
"Good." her three friends said at once  
  
"Soooo what have I missed" Kagome was almost afraid to ask  
  
"Oh well not much in school oh but there was..." she was drowned out when kagome started thinking what Inuyasha and the others would be doing right now until she heard  
  
"...and the dance is Friday and everyone has a date even Hojo cause it was the girls who got to ask but he really didn't want to go hoping you would be back and all.." she then trailed off realizing what she said  
  
Wait!!! Even Hojo does that mean she is the only one WITHOUT a date!!  
  
"Wait does that mean I am the only one without a date??!" she asked kind of nervously  
  
The all nodded slowly  
  
I am goin to kill Inuyasha this is all his fault!!!! If I had been here instead of chasing jewel shards I would have a date right now!!  
  
"Oh" she said with a half smile  
  
The rest of the day went bye fast and Kagome was in her own la la land at the lunch table thinking maybe she should just keep looking for jewel shards and not even bother coming to the dance...then her la la land was interrupted by none other than the clueless Hojo.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, How are you felling I was so worried about you...are.. you.. you going to the dance?" he asked kind of shyly  
  
"Of course she is she wouldn't miss it for the world she promised all of us, RIGHT?!!" the blond stated then look at Kagome for conformation of her coming  
  
"wellll..I don't know I mean..."she nervously started to say until  
  
"WHAT!! do you mean you don't know you PROMISED!!" Yelled the blond  
  
"Ok Ok of course I will come" she finally said oh great how am I gona show up without a date and how am I goin get Inuyasha let me go in the process?!  
  
When Kagome arrived home she realized she was late for Inuyasha!  
  
She jumped in the well and when she got out who does she see? Of course Inuyashagreat just what I need she thought  
  
"Well its about time, Wench!" he said in a not so delighted voice  
  
"Yeah yeah sorry ok" she replied in her not so cheery voice  
  
"You better be" he replied triumphantly not even noticing the always cheery girl was not so cheery  
  
He tossed her bag over his shoulder and she climbed onto his back and headed off towards the village. When they got there she fixed dinner with a blank look on her face thinking about the dance and how much fun it would be if she could go.  
  
Sango noticed the blank face on her friend and decided to ask her about it at the hot spring after dinner. Dinner was unusually quite. That's when Miroku noticed something was up even Shippo did but not that stubborn headed half-demon!  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome and I are going to bath will you please keep an eye on this pervert!" she asked glaring at Miroku  
  
"feh" he spat out  
  
"Now my lovely lady why would he need to go and do a thing like that." He said as Sango felt a hand on her but!  
  
"PERVERT" she roared and then you heard a loud THUD  
  
While they were at the hot spring in the warm night air Sango thought it would be a good time to ask Kagome what's wrong  
  
"Sooo, Kagome whats bothering you?" she said in a sincere voice  
  
"Its nothing really" she replied  
  
"Oh come on you can tell me I know something is wrong." She pushed a little  
  
"Wellll...." She began and told Sango the whole story about how everyone had a date to the dance but her and how much she really wanted to go and how its all Inuyasha's fault for keeping her in feudal Japan!  
  
Sango was in deep thought the whole time and agreed it was his fault. Then she suddenly got an idea!  
  
Kagome was in deep thought when she heard....  
  
"You PERVERT I told you not to look at Kagome!!" declared a very angry Inuyasha  
  
"I thought you were to keep an eye on him." Sango yelled while covering herself up with a towel  
  
"Feh" was his only reply  
  
Then it hit kagome this would be the perfect time for revenge.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" she said in an almost to sweet voice Oh know here it comes the sit he thought but no nothing and when he opened his eyes she was only inches away from his ear!  
  
"Whaaat" he stuttered out nervously  
  
She the whispered "SIT" Seductive voice  
  
THUD  
  
"What did you do that for WENCH!" he yelled face still kissing the dirt  
  
"That was for spying on us and running my chance to go to the DANCE!" she shouted before realizing what it was she all said  
  
"What! What dance!!" he yelled back at her  
  
She did nothing but cover her mouth and run back to the village. Sango started to get an idea and while Inuyasha went off; Sango and Miroku had a little chat on how to get Inuyasha to take Kagome to the dance.  
  
When Sango and Miroku got back to the hut they told Kagome there idea and she agreed. You see the dance is Friday night the night Inuyasha turns human which worked out perfectly.  
  
Later that evening Sango and Kagome were talking about the dance while Inuyasha sat there pretending not to listen.  
  
"So, Kagome what are you going to do about the dance?" Sango asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know I guess I will just try and find someone to go with me." She said looking at the ground  
  
"Well what do you do at the dance?" questioned Sango  
  
"Well, you and your date spend the whole night together under the stars. Dancing really close and..."She was cut off when Miroku jumped in  
  
"I would LOVE to escort you Lady Kagome!" he said with a small grin  
  
"Like hell you will" Inuyasha jumped in  
  
"Well why not" Miroku shot back  
  
"Cause if anyone is going to be spending the whole night close to her its ME!" He shouted out before realizing what he was saying  
  
Miroku and Sango just grinned  
  
"Do you mean that Inuyasha?" Questioned Kagome  
  
"You will... take me to the dance" she said in almost disbelief  
  
"feh, I would but I am not going to hide my ears, take it or leave it" he thought he was pretty smart there was no way she would let him go like that  
  
Kagome just grinned  
  
"Well for the dance you can go you will be human" she shot back  
  
"Oh" is all he said  
  
"so you'll go?"  
  
"feh"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, we will leave tomorrow so we can get you some cloths." She said with a smile  
  
"feh"  
  
They all went to bed to get a good rest and Kagome couldn't wait til morning.  
  
Well that's all for now I hope you enjoyed I will try to do a chapter a week! Please review( 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I love daydreaming about it  
  
Thank you: wrath of the demon, Paruety Redal, Martina-sama, ngelwing71 for  
the reviews they really mean a lot to me!!! Chapter2  
  
The next morning they all woke up and headed for the well! Inuyasha was lagging behind complaining about something, but Kagome was smiling brightly and when he saw this it made his heart skip.  
  
She is so beautiful when she smiles why would she want take me to her dance? As if I would let her take any one else he questioned himself then smirked  
  
When they arrived at the well he took her around the waist and jumped in. When they were back in her time she ran into the house yelling out for her mom.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Where are you I need some money to take Inuyasha to the mall!" she shouted throughout the house.  
  
"In here dear" her mother called from the kitchen  
  
"Now whats this about Inuyasha and the mall" her mother inquired  
  
"Oh, well I need to get him some new cloths so we can go to the dance on tomorrow" she stated  
  
Then her mother reminded her of something "but I thought the dance theme was feudal Japan?"  
  
"OH, that's right how could I forget I helped picked it out!" she screamed causing Inuyasha's ears to bend back onto his head.  
  
"Ok well then I guess I will just be off to school" she smiled  
  
"Oh no you don't! if we aren't going to that maalla thingy then we are going to go back and look for jewel shards." He stated  
  
"Please Inuyasha I won't be long and the dance is tomorrow night anyways, PLEASE!" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes  
  
"Hey that's my job" he yelled  
  
She just giggled and headed off to school.  
  
At School  
  
It was lunch time and the girls were all giggling talking about the dance until Kagome sat down and they all shut their traps.  
  
"Why so quite" Inquired Kagome  
  
"Oh nothing, did you happen to find a date for the dance yet?" asked the blond.  
  
She just blushed and nodded. All three girls gasped in shock.  
  
Then they started going on and on adding to each others sentences.  
  
"What! Who! Do we know him?! Whats he like? Whats his name? It better not be that two timing..." She was cut off when Kagome glared at her.  
  
"He is not two timing me! We...we are just going as friends OK!" She said a little annoyed  
  
"Oh" is all they said and it was silent. Well for 30 sec. anyways until they started up again.  
  
"Well are you at least going to give us a name?!" inquired the red head  
  
"Inuyasha" She stated without looking up from her lunch  
  
"After that myth we were reading about that dog demon in..."She was cut off when Kagome spit her milk across the table  
  
"When..when did we read a myth about a dog demon" she asked kind of nervously  
  
"Oh we read that last week in English" Stated the brown hair girl  
  
"Yea it was actually a really good story I actually paid attention!" Stated the blond  
  
"Interesting" Kagome said  
  
"Yea it was so full of adventure and romance" Stated the read head  
  
"Rom..romance?!" Kagome stuttered out  
  
"Yea with fighting and saving each other all the time and..."She was cut of by Kagome who suddenly got up and walked away  
  
I shouldn't ask, I shouldn't know the story, I shouldn't know the future or I mean past, I will forget I ever heard a thing, It was most likely about Sango and Miroku or Inuyasha and Kikyo. NOTHING to do with me She finally thought enough times to convince her self to forget about it.  
  
Little did the girls know that a certined brown haired boy was watching the whole thing. No! She was supposed to be mine, begging me to take her to the dance! I will get this Inuyasha guy and she will be mine by the end of the night Smirked a not so dumb witted Hojo or is he?!  
  
The rest of her day went by fast and when she got home she found Inuyasha asleep on her bed.  
  
Oh he looks so cute like that she thought and couldn't resist the temptation to touch his ears. As soon as she did he started purring. When she stopped Inuyasha woke up and said  
  
"Finally your home what took you so long wench!" yea, he was cute before he opened that big mouth of his  
  
"SIT" was her only reply  
  
THUD "Wench!" he spat out for the ground  
  
She stayed up late that night to finish her homework. Inuyasha was asleep on the floor and so Kagome went to bed around midnight. When she woke up she was all comfy and warm and had a harder time then usually getting out of bed to go to school. Then when she finally tried to get up she realized she couldn't move. She looked at her waist and noticed INUYASHA'S arm around HER! She freaked and said the first thing that came to her head  
  
"Sit" which wasn't a really good idea because he was still holding her and some how she ended up under neither him! His mouth was only inches away she could feel his breath on her cheek; they were caught up in the moment until her cat jumped on the bed. That's when they both realized their position then blushed. When the spell wore off they both jumped out of bed and tried to act like nothing happen. Kagome quickly got dressed and ran off to school; her cheeks still had a light rosy look to them.  
  
School was only a half a day considering the dance and the preparation for the dance. Kagome helped with the decorations (Since she knew how it was to lookhint hint wink wink)  
  
The court yard was fully of white lights, little huts and beautiful flowers. It really wouldn't feel like feudal Japan until every one was their dressed in their traditional clothing.  
  
She ran home fast from school that day to get ready. She wore a beautiful traditional red silk kimono with silver flowers embroidered on it. Inuyasha wore his traditional red one with his sword at his side (it was ok cause it looked like part of his costume and when it didn't transform it couldn't even cut paper :) )  
  
That's all for now. Sorry I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter but I promise the next one will be a whole lot better. I mean it is the dance how could it not be better. Well maybe the one after that will out do it but who knows; guess you will just have to wait to find out. I will try to update as soon as I can. I know I said once a week but I just had the energy to write more after getting those reviews. Plus it is the weekend and I had time :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up the dance!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I love daydreaming about it  
  
Thank You: Wrath of the Demon, Earthy876, moonlightassassin, azn- xoxo, mirokuluvr64, pretty miko. Your reviews really mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the story:)  
  
Just a note: I put in the girls names for this chapter because I found them out. So the blond=Eri, red head=Yuka and brown=Ayumi.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the dance; they were immediately surrounded by three giggling girls. The girls pulled them over to the table they would be sitting at. It was a table for 8 the 4 girls along with their dates. As soon as Kagome was about to sit down and explain a few things to the now human Inuyasha, the girls dragged her to the girls bathroom of course.  
  
"Kagome! He is soooooo HOTTTT!" Exclaimed Eri  
  
"Where did you find him?!" shouted Ayumi  
  
"I am sooooo jealous!" whined Yuka  
  
"Did you see the way all the girls were looking at him! You better keep a close eye on him or they'll just snatch him up. I bet Hojo is so jealous! I bet he would dump his date in a second once he saw the beautiful kimono your wearing!" stated Ayumi  
  
"Well I think we should get back out there so I can keep an eye on him! And as for Hojo I have already exclaimed I am not interested in him and I would never just leave Inuyasha even if he would be so rude as to dump his date!" and with that said Kagome and the girls left the bathroom back to there dates.  
  
That evening at dinner they ended up talking about school when Eri brought up that oh so famous little action/love story. She was staring at Inuyasha and he wasn't liking it.  
  
"What" he spat out looking at her  
  
"Oh nothing, its just your name keeps reminding me about that myth your named after."  
  
"What myth?!" questioned Inuyasha looking at Kagome. She almost chocked on a cherry(don't know why I said cherry just the first thing I thought of.)  
  
Eri started to explain "What how can you not know the story it was so romantic and full of adventure I just loved it I wish I could meet Inuyasha and be rescued by him 24/7!" She exclaimed Kagome was trying to make her stop but she was on a roll  
  
"I mean chasing after that jewel thing and fighting demons and then that evil miko and..." She was going on when Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from the table onto the dance floor  
  
"What was that all about? Have you been telling people about our adventures! Cause that's what it sounded like!" he started to raise his voice when a slow song come on and Kagome just took his hands and put them around her waist and hers around his neck and started to sway.  
  
"No, of course I haven't. In my day I just found out there is a myth about our life. I haven't read it cause I don't want to alter history any more than I already have and I just don't want to hear what she has to say so I don't change anything." She whispered into his ear.  
  
To them it seemed natural to be close and to just talk like that but in the eyes of a jealous Hojo it wasn't.  
  
"Feh" he said  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked  
  
"Dancing" she answered  
  
Now to Inuyasha this seemed a little close but he wasn't going to complain to anyone. Just as he started playing with the ends of her hair unconsciously (which Kagome didn't mind of course)what is he doing? Is he playing with my hair? Oh well, this is nice being this close to him and not having to run for our lives. I wonder wha.. she was cut out of her thoughts when Inuyasha was suddenly hit with a candle from one of the tables in the head! By none other than Hojo!  
  
It didn't really hurt him but Kagome was still worried. All the girls ran over to them cause they saw the whole thing.  
  
"Did you see that?! Hojo hit Inuyasha in the head! Talk about JELOUSLY!" Yuka stated very loud  
  
"I can't believe it! I am going to go give him a piece of my mind!!!" Kagome was fuming and just about to head over to him when Ayumi stopped her "WHAT!" she said a little shortly to her friend  
  
"I think Hojo's date is strangling him enough for the both of you." She calmly stated point in Hojo's direction where his date was verbal assaulting him and almost strangling him to death you could hear her say  
  
"YOU ARE HEAR WITH ME NOT KAGOME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HURT HER DATE! SHE IS NEVER GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD AND START PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" She said all this before dragging the poor boy out of the dance  
  
Inuyasha was fine of course and they all went back to the table when one of the teachers called everyone's attention.  
  
"We will now be holding a dance competition to go along with our theme. A feudal age dance; it is called the dance of the eternal flam.." everyone started to whisper and Kagome did to Inuyasha  
  
"Oh I remember this Sango taught me this a while back she said she wanted practice before she ever considered dancing it with Miroku" she stated winking at Inuyasha then the teacher continued  
  
"I know some of you have been practicing in gym class with Mr. H so please feel free to come up here. Also, the winning couple with get two free tickets to the movies and these beautiful hair pins(they were pink cherry blossoms with a hint of red)  
  
Kagome spoke without realizing hit in a hush whisper but Inuyasha could still pick it up "OH! Those are so beautiful! I wish I could win them."  
  
So she wants those hair pins, well this is her night I guess it couldn't hurt Inuyasha thought before pulling Kagome to the dance floor  
  
Kagome was in shock to say the least "Wha what are you doing?!"  
  
"Winning you those hair pins of course"he stated with a grin  
  
"You can dance?!"  
  
"Of course, my mother made me when I was little"  
  
"Oh, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes" he said looking her in the eyes. Then the teacher started to talk again  
  
"Ok now everyone when the music starts do your best and if you feel a tap on the should you are out" You see I forgot to tell you that at the end of the dance there is 30 sec. of when you put your own moves in.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stated dancing looking in each other's eyes the whole time. They were perfect together and everyone one was staring at them but they didn't notice. When the time came for their own moves most of the kids where taped off the dance floor except two couples, Inuyasha &Kagome, Hojo & Amy. Inuyasha didn't even notice when it came time for their part they just moved as one and could read each other. Inuyasha lifted her above his head very romantically of course, a few other moves and they ended in a low dip.  
  
There was applause all around and they were out of their tranceWOW, what just happen there between Inuyasha and I?! is what Kagome thought  
  
Oh no! I just did the flame dance(Love) with Kagome and we were perfect together than can only mean she is destined to be my mate!!! Inuyasha was screaming in his head.  
  
"WOW! That was great you two" declared Yuka  
  
"Where did you learn to do that you haven't been in gym?" asked Ayumi  
  
"Well umm.."before Kagome could say anything the teacher started talking again thank goodness Kagome thought  
  
"Well our winners are the two in red! Come up here and get your prizes." They did so and sat back down. Kagome was so happy she hugged Inuyasha who in turned just blushed  
  
When they went back to the table Eri spoke  
  
"You guys are coming with us to the hot spring tonight right?"  
  
"You have to its tradition, you could always run home and get your bikini!" exclaimed Ayumi  
  
"Well I don't know. Inuyasha what do you think?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha who now had a casual arm around her like all the other boys did with their dates  
  
"Feh" was his answer  
  
"Well I will talk that as a yes then." She stated turning back to her friends  
  
"Ok guys we'll go!" the girls were then all happy and giggle and they headed out the court yard and off to the Hot spring!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! I will try and post the HOT SPRING chapter as soon as I can. I promise it will be surprising:) Thanks again for the review I love your input 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I love daydreaming about it  
  
Thank you: Little Nanami, Marron Babe, Setsumi, Paruety Redal, SweetPikachu, wrath of the demon, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Martina-sama(),azn- xoxo for your reviews:) They really mean a lot I am so glad every one is enjoying my story:)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When they arrived at the hot spring the guys were all grinning of course except Inuyasha ( he thought girls on one side guys on the other and that they wouldn't see each other like in feudal Japan) Until one of the boys spoke up while the girls were running ahead of them.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait to see those girls in their tiny bikini's!!!" Exclaimed Shane  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Inuyasha which caused Kagome to turn around and run back before Inuyasha got out of control  
  
"Ya man, you should be happy you will be able to see Kagome in almost nothing, those curves and..." Aaron was cut off  
  
"DON'T you talk about Kagome that way or I'll..."He was cut off by Kagome who quickly dragged him away for a talk  
  
"Inuyasha! What was that all about!" Kagome hissed  
  
"Feh" was his reply They must have been lying there is NO way Kagome would willing let me see her in one of those bathing suits of hers!  
  
Oh I know I must have forgotten to tell him about co-ed swimming  
  
"Inuyasha, in my time boys and girls swim together." She stated calmly  
  
"What!!" he shouted  
  
"you know you don't have to stay you can go home I don't need you here to go swimming with my friend if you don't want to!" she said turning around but before she could get anywhere he grabbed her wrist and spun her around  
  
"Like I would leave you and let those PERVERTS look at you with out MY PROTECTION! I will not stand for one of them touch my potential mate!!  
  
"Ok, then lets go I brought you a pair of red trunks go and put them on." She said handing him the trunks What is up with Inuyasha he is acting so odd, maybe its because he's human  
  
"What are these there is nothing here is this all I am going to wear?!" he shouted "Enough all ready just go put them on I meet you in the spring!" she was clearly annoyed  
  
When Inuyasha arrived at the hot spring the first thing he saw were they guys splashing the three girls but he didn't see Kagome. Where is she?!Then he saw her she was sitting on a rock watching the fun and it looked like she was waiting for something could she be waiting for ME?! Inuyasha thought before walking over to her.  
  
Then he got a really good look at what she was wearing!! WOW! She looks unbelievable in that little red..ah..binkini I think is what its called  
  
Kagome soon realized he was there and smiled up at him. They looked in each others eyes which seemed like an eternity until Ayumi called  
  
"Hay you to LOVE birds want to come and play chicken??!!!!" She shouted before being splashed by Shane  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha just had a questioning look on his face  
  
"What love birds and I don't see any chickens"  
  
She just blushed and only commented on one of the two questions nervously  
  
"Well you see chicken is a game; first the girl is seated(careful with her choice of words) on the boys shoulders then the girls fight it out on top trying to nock the other one over, the object is to be the last team standing, meaning the boy has to keep her steady so she doesn't fall of."  
  
"Feh, so you want to play or not"he still didn't understand but he wasn't going to tell her that all he knew is he had to be the last one standing with Kagome, simple enough  
  
So every one was in the hot spring: Ayumi on Shane's shoulders, Eri on Kevin's, Yuka on Aaron's and then Inuyasha finally realized just how close him and Kagome would be he gulped then went under water so she could get on his. When he came up he was beat red I might not have my demon nose but I can still smell her sweet sent! Oh gods how am I going to get through this!!  
  
"Inuyasha you need to put your hands on my thighs to keep me steady, K?" She whispered He only nodded  
  
It was all fun and games and surprisingly Yuka and Aaron won! (Inuyasha got to dazed with Kagome's sent and was the second one down but Kagome just thought he tripped) After a while the guys got out and just sat around talking while the girls went a little farther way to umm talk.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been hiding him!" Exclaimed Eri In feudal Japan she thought but just smiled as the girls went on  
  
"You two look so cuuuutttteee together and he is so protective of you, I mean when you like almost tripped on that rock he was right there to catch you it was sooooo romantic!!" Ayumi said with a dreamy look in her eyes  
  
"Oh he is so hot I mean did you see his BUT!! WOW he really must work out and those abs!" she said again Kagome just smiled and giggled YOU HAVE NO IDEA! She thought I mean with all the fighting who wouldn't be in great shape  
  
Just then Kagome got a sudden urge to ask Yuka what time it was ( she had one of those water proof watches on)  
  
"Yuka what time is it?"  
  
"Almost dawn, why?"  
  
"OH!" she said with a bit of worry  
  
"Inuyasha, It's almost DAWN I think we should be heading home!" she yelled while swimming over, the girls swam right behind her  
  
"Feh" was his reply while he started gathering their things  
  
Then suddenly he heard a SECREAM! That was KAGOME'S SCREAM!!! he started to panic then he look at the hot spring just as she was pulled under.  
  
"KAGOME!" he shouted while running toward the hot spring and diving in after her. He grabbed her wrist and started to puller her up but was having some trouble as if someone was pulling her the other way.  
  
When the finally reached the surface. His face was worry  
  
"Kagome are you ok! TALK TO ME!!" he shouted  
  
Was he..Was he worried about me? No most likely just the jewel around my neck  
  
"Yes I am fine thank you Inuyasha" she said before she grabbed his neck for dear life as she started to be pulled under again; then suddenly the water rose and out came a DEMON! Oh no! Inuyasha and Kagome were thrown to the edge of the water. Inuyasha with his arms protectively around Kagome.  
  
"Give me the jewel or die a slow and painful death!" He declared with an evil laugh.  
  
"HELL NO!!" Exclaimed Inuyasha "Over my dead body!"  
  
"Exactly" as he lunged towards Kagome with the jewel around her neck  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly pushed her away from the attack and took the impact himself causing him to go flying back into a tree. All the while Kagomes friends watching in disbelief.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed seeing him being hit. Kagome ran towards Inuyashas cloths which held the Tesigia inside. The demon went after Kagome again only to be intercepted by Inuyasha again.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!! IF YOU LAY ON SCALE ON HER I SWEAR IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER TOUCH!" He shouted lunging toward the water demon for a full out fist fight  
  
Isn't he scaredAyumi thoughtHe is so brave why isn't Kagome scared like the rest of us?! Yuka thought Oh I wish our boys would protect us like that!Eri thought  
  
That guy is crazy! Why doesn't he just run?! WAIT, Why aren't WE running??!!Shane screamed in his head He's not so brave this is most likely a joke anyways. I could take him. Aaron thought (conceded isn't he) WoW these girls sure like great when they are scared clinging to us Kevin thought (baka)  
  
By this time the demon held Inuyasha by his left arm and let him dangle.  
  
"Stupid HUMAN, thinking you could fight me all over that girl. You are now going to die a slow and painful death!" he said as if he had all the time in the world  
  
"Feh, you talk to much" Inuyasha snorted as the sun began to rise  
  
Inuyasha's raven black hair began to turn silver along with is violet eyes turning a dangerous gold and then suddenly you heard  
  
"Iron rever soul stealer" as Inuyasha sliced off the demons arm that was holding him and droped to the ground. The demon was in shock  
  
"Wh What ho how" he stuttered out while Inuyasha regained himself and heard Kagome's voice  
  
"INUYAHSA! HERE!" as she through him his beloved sword  
  
"There's a shard in his forehead like the thunder brothers had!" she shouted at him as he took the tesigia and sliced the demon in two then gentle flouting back down with a jewel shard in his hand. Kagome rushed over to him and gave him a hug then started shouting at him  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?!!! You could have been KILLED!! You stupid jerk you didn't even have your full strength and instead of waiting it out you just went at it!! I should "s" you till you can't move that will teach you to think before going into battle in you human from you stupid self cons.." she was cut off by Inuyasha yelling  
  
"Listen WENCH! I just saved you life AGAIN! And this is the thanks I get and why can't I fight in my human from YOU, Sango and Miroku do it all the time! And there was no way I was going to let that creep touch MY potential MATE!" he shouted before realizing what he said then growing three shades of red  
  
"Wh..Wh.. What did you say" her voice now calm and nervous  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Ka..Kagome?" she suddenly heard her name and turned around  
  
Oh no Kagome has a lot of explaining to do as well as Inuyasha! What should happen next?? I have an idea or two but am open to suggestions.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I love daydreaming about it  
  
Thank you: Martina-sama(), Jochnap, Paruety Redal, Harvest Goddess, Kitty, Mike, kaji enzeru, Foxfire012, Morgaine of the Fairies, anime-luver4ever23, Yokshima, Kitsue-Tenshi 16, Afrieal, Earthy876, Thalion Maxwell, Sweet Pikachu, AshlyJessi, Wrath of the Demon, La mort rouge, sukura syaoran=kawaii, tankbbg, Andrew, martina-sama, inuken'sgirl, fluffbug, inulove125, harvest goddess, kitty, glorifndel silverleaf, nickie, caity, badgurl136 for all of your reviews and condolences they mean so much to me and I hope you are not disappointed in the last chapter I never really seemed to get this far in my so called "day dreams" and I been told they do not live up to my other chapters but per your request I am posting it. I hope you are not to disappointed.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ka..Kagome??" All three girls asked nervously  
  
Kagome turned around to see six shocked faces  
  
"Y..Yes?" she asked with uncertainty  
  
"What the HELL was that!!" Yuka kind of yelled  
  
Kagome winced  
  
"that was like so cool!" Eri declared  
  
"stupid" was all Yuka said under her breath  
  
Kagome looked and Inuyasha in is demon form and knew she would have a lot of explaining to do.now do I do it here or take it back to my house?? she was asking her self when she was suddenly lifted by a pair of strong arms Inuyasha started to carry Kagome away I guess that answers my question she thought with a sigh; while yelling over her shoulder  
  
"Ahh.. just meet me at my house if you want answers!"  
  
She looked up into Inuyashas eyes while he carried her and said  
  
"I think we need to talk" she purred with a sparkle in her eyes he just smiled  
  
At Kagome's house  
  
Kagome went to find her mom and let her know that they might be having some company soon. While Inuyasha waited for her in her room  
  
In Kagome's room what am I going to do?? Should I ask her? What if she says NO?! what if she gets MAD!! What if.. Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off by Kagome walking into the room. Kagome just sat on her bed waiting for Inuyasha to say something but she knew she was running out of time and decided to start  
  
"So I guess we need to tell them do you think we should tell them everything or what?" she asked she knew his reply but couldn't stand the silence any longer  
  
"Feh" is all he said of course  
  
"Inuyasha will you please talk to me before they get here PLEASE you know you can tell me ANYTHING" She pleaded with him she gave him those sad puppy eyes again and he just melted  
  
"fine" he grunted out  
  
He took her over to the bed and sat next to her taking her hand in his. Making them both blush  
  
"Ka..Kagome wi..will be.." he was cut off by Kagomes mom  
  
"Kagome your friends are here!" she yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Ok mom be down in a minute" she yelled back then turned to Inuyasha  
  
"Now what were you saying?"  
  
"It it was nothing"  
  
"Inuyasha come on please tell me" she pleaded with him  
  
"No we better get down stairs"  
  
"NO! not before you tell me whats wrong!" she crossed her arms and sat on her bed  
  
"Tell me or I "S" you!" she threaded  
  
Now he was getting mad "I don't believe you I am trying to ask you to be MY MATE and you threaded to SIT ME!!" he yelled in frustration not realizing what it is he said until Kagome went flying into his arms hugging him like there was no tomorrow  
  
"YES!! Of course I'll be your mate Inuyasha!" she said when she looked up into his golden eyes and saw the love in them  
  
Before they went down stairs Kagome only had one question  
  
"Inuyasha, why now and what about Kikyo?" she asked with uncertainty "Because of the flame dance we did at your dance thingy. My mother always told me that my soul mate and I would be able to do the dance without ever practicing together. We did the dance without thinking we just followed our hearts then I knew I couldn't hide my feelings any more because I LOVE YOU! And the hell with Kikyo she is nothing compared to you!"  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha, I always have and I always will!" the hugged again and their faces got close and close wanting to taste each others sweetness until her brother came barging in  
  
"are you to going to come down or not"  
  
They broke apart to look at the little boy each sending him a death glare  
  
"Yes we will be right down" she turned to Inuyasha and gave him a passion filled kiss that promised much for the inevitable wedding night then dragged a reluctant puppy down the stairs  
  
Down stairs The girls were all sitting next to their dates and when Inuyasha and Kagome got down stairs they also sat next to each other while Inuyasha put his arm around her causing her to blush  
  
"Ok I am going to start from the beginning and I want NO interruptions or I will stop the story there and you will never know the whole story to I make my self clear?! Also this story is NEVER to leave this house and you are to NEVER tell any one about this even though I don't think they would believe you" Kagome asked looking at the three girls and their dates and they all nodded with understanding  
  
Kagome start to tell them the story from the beginning (I am not going to tell the whole story again we all know how it goes) When she was finished they are just sat there in aw  
  
"Ok now any questions?" Kagome asked them not noticing the look her mother was giving her and Inuyasha. You see during the story some how Kagome ended up sitting on Inuyasha's lap   
  
"Yes I have one" Kagome's mother spoke up  
  
"Mother? Yes what is it?"  
  
"Why are YOU and INUYASHA so close all of a sudden?" she asked with a knowing smile  
  
"And when am I going to get my grand children with the cute puppy ears??"  
  
"MOTHER!! He just asked me to be his mate an hour ago and you are already talking grand children?!!" Inuyasha and Kagome both turned 5 shades of red  
  
"Kagome! You are getting MARRIED??!!" exclaimed Ayumi  
  
"That is so sweet" Said Eri  
  
"Oh you two are so cute together" yuka added  
  
"Now where will you to live?" asked her mother  
  
"GUYS!! We haven't even talked about that yet can we please stick to the topic on hand?" Kagome said getting flustered then Inuyasha started to nuzzle her neck whispering sweet nothings into her ear causing her to relax completely  
  
2 months later "I now pounce you husband and wife! You may KISS the bride" stated Miroku with a wink It was a long passionate kiss.  
  
Every one was happy, Sango the maid of honor of course, they held the wedding at Kagomes temple.  
  
After the reception they jumped into the well for their honey moon in which Inuyasha built a beautiful house right near the well.  
  
I will leave the honey moon up to your imagination or anyone else is more than welcome to write a continuation of it from here just please let me know if you choose to do so. Sorry I don't mind reading Lemons but I just can't seem to write them very well. I hope you enjoyed the story sorry the ending was kind of weak but it was all I could think of. Thank you for reading Thanks again!! Sizzlinghotcat 


	6. Author Note

Just an author's note to say hi and I hope you enjoyed the story if you haven't read it before.


End file.
